Avoiding You (New Version)
by tsubasachronicle19
Summary: The year of the dragon has come! And what dose that mean for our Dragon slayer Nastu...read to find out!
1. Introduction

Every year of the dragon, is a special time for dragons what makes it so special it's mating season. During this season dragons go into heat just like other animals do, but unlike other animal's dragons can only go into heat once they found their destiny mate. Dragons who haven't found there destiny mate will remain unaffected by the year of the dragon. Now dragons who have found their destiny mate but fail to mate with them, will result in the dragon losing their insanity, powers, or worst-case scenario they die (it really depends on how strong their bond is to their destiny mate).

The year the Dragon last for one year: each year has 12 months, each month has a total of 5 weeks, and each week has 7 days.

So that means that count down starts at:** {12 months} {5 weeks} {7 days}**


	2. Chatper 1-The Mission

_**Hey guys sorry this took too long please enjoy and don't you dare send me complaints about my writing because I am done with fixing my story just too make you guys happy, If you don't like my writing then find another story!**_

_**Chapter one: The mission**_

"Lucy!" called a young man with black eyes and spiky pink hair, be hide this young man was a blue cat.

A young woman with brown eyes and blonde hair hearing the young men call her raises her head to look up at the young men with the blue cat.

"Hello Nastu!" She said to the young men

"Hey!" Shouted the blue cat

And then she looks at the blue cat "and Hello to you too Happy."

"Do you want to go on a mission with us?" asked Nastu

"Sure I'm low on money anyway." She said with a smile

Now Lucy it was true that she was running low on money it' wasn't the real reason why she accepted his offer. Oh no, the reason she accepted it was because she like….no she loved spending time with Nastu. But Lucy was too shy to tell Nastu this, so she would always use low money as a cover up for the real reason why she always tagged along with him.

Anyway the three of them went to the mission board and started looking for a mission, eventually there was one mission that caught Lucy interest. She picks the mission flayer off the board and shows it to the other two.

"How about this one?" asked Lucy

Happy and Nastu looked at the paper

The paper reads this….

**Mission title:** Please be my body guard

**Mission info:** I need someone to guard me during my travel to Snow flow vile

**Client's Name: **Doctor Andrew Ferguson

**Client's Location:** Snow Flow valley

**Reward: **$100,000 jewels

Nastu smiles and looks at Lucy "This looks like a nice one." Said Nastu

Nastu pumps his first straight into the air "Alright I'm all fire up!" shouted Nastu

**Few minutes later**

You see a motion sick Nastu with Happy and Lucy on a train

"Oh…!" moans Nastu

"You didn't tell me we had to ride three 'oh' trains to get to Snow Flow valley." complained Nastu

"Sorry Nastu, I honestly didn't know." said Lucy

**Three train rides later**

"Oh men I am so glad to be off that train." Said Nastu

"Yeah even I was getting uncomfortable." Said Lucy

"It's too bad that Ezra and Gray couldn't join us on our mission."

"Oh well." said Nastu as he smiled at Lucy

"Besides I like it better when were alone." said a mysterious voice

Nastu stood still the second he hear this a mysterious voice, he quickly looked around him to see who said it but it was only him, Happy, and Lucy. And he knew it couldn't have been either one of them since the voice didn't match either of them. As a matter of fact the more Nastu thought about it the more he realized that the mysterious voice sounded more like him.

Nastu shook his head at this silly thought "Come on Nastu don't be so silly, your just imagining things." he whisper to himself

**Later on at the door of their employer**

'Ding dong'

"Young men answers the door are you the mages that took the job?" Asked the young men

"Yes we are!" happily replied Lucy

"Great come in." said the young men "I'm Doctor Andrew Ferguson, but you can call me just Dr. Ferguson."

"Well Dr. Ferguson could you gave us a little information on the mission, so we know what were up against." Said Nastu

"Of course!" said Dr. Ferguson

So Dr. Ferguson told us he had invented this care that would help a lot of people, but unfortunately a greedy money gabbing corporation wants the care for themselves. But Dr. Ferguson wants to get to care out to the public as quick as possible so he called a friend of his to help him out. Sadly his friend couldn't come to meet him here because of the snow storm that was coming soon; hey they don't call it Snow Flow valley for nothing!

So Dr. Ferguson had to come to him instead that's we came in, we had to protect the bottle of the care Dr. Ferguson had in his possession from the greedy money gabbing corporation during his trip to Gully town, where his friend lives. Unfortunately Gully town is a four-day tarp from Snow Flow valley….

**Later on**

Lucy took out a map and looked at it "Oh okay according to the map, the shortest day to reach Gully town…" because there was no way she was going on a four day trip without transportation, why couldn't they take transportation because Nastu got motion sickness which would make him useless in case of attack. Plus Dr. Ferguson did say he wanted his care to get out to the public as quick as possible!

"Ah ha!" as she point at the map

"If we go to Vanguard town, then to Willful city will be able to cut our four day trip to a two day one." Said Lucy

So they did…of course alone the one they run into attackers that were sent from the money gabbing corporation, but luckily Lucy, Happy, and Nastu handle it.

But then they left Willful city...

"Something not right." Said Happy

Your right Happy….Nastu have you noticed it too? Questioned Lucy

**(Lucy that's a stupid thing to ask a dragon slayer…. -.-")**

"Yeah I have." Said Nastu in a uneasy tone as he looked around suspiciously

Lucy quickly made sure that Dr. Ferguson was right next to her as she too looked around.

There were no attackers coming after them, in fact it had been 4 hours since there last attack. Tow the reason why this was so unnerving to the mage's was because ever since they left Snow Flow valley they were constantly being attacked at every second, at every moment there was no end! But now they just stopped….and that made the mage's very concerned.

Nastu, Lucy, and Happy were all thinking the same thing (What were they up too?)

We continued walking but we were on consent watch for any trouble never once did we let down are guard.

We stayed this way for the rest of the trip….finally we were only 9 hours away from Gully town but we were still on look out. But then as I took a step forward we were abused! We put up one hell of a fight against them but there were a lot of them but that didn't worry me, Nastu, and Happy have dealt with worse olds then this.

But the emery play a cruel prank, they throw powerful sleeping power magic at us. I knew it had to be some powerful stuff if it was affecting Nastu.

I felt myself losing consciousness; the last thing I remember was telling Dr. Ferguson to secretly give me the bottle of the care. Lucky the bad guys were too busy dealing with a barely still conscious Nastu to noticed Dr. Ferguson secretly handing me the care.

I made sure to hide it were the bad guys would never think to look, once I successfully hide it, I then joined Happy who was already pass out.


	3. Chapter 2- waking up

**Chapter 2 waking up**

**Warning this chapter switches from one point of view to another**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Wet…that is what I felt as I slowly started walking up from my long sleep. I didn't understand why I was feeling wet….that is until I finally opened eyes enough to see that I was tied to a log that was currently floating around in the water.

it took a while for my mind to register what was going on, since it was still a little cloudy from the sleeping magic.

After I finally woke up I took a good look at my surroundings and tried to get out of the ropes, but it was no use.

'Sigh' I looked around me again for a while until I realized something, Nastu and Happy were nowhere in sight

"Nastu! Happy!" I called to them

(please be alright.) I thought to myself as I continued calling them my comrades names over and over.

soon I heard strange noises on the other side of the log which I was now tied to

"Nastu!?" I asked in happily and hopeful voice

"Mmm" answer Nastu

(Oh thank the stars he's alright.) I thought to myself

I gave him a few minutes to wake up

Nastu: 'moans' "where are we?"

Lucy: I have no idea. Where's Happy?

Nastu: "Next to me."

* * *

**Nastu P.O.V**

(I heard a voice, but not just any voice...it was Lucy Voice)

"Nastu! Happy!" cried her voice she continued calling me and happy over and over

Nastu thoughts: ( I tried to wake up to answer her, but the with the sleeping magic still in my system and my motion sickness starting to kick in. I only had enough strength to move around a little bit.)

"Nastu!?" asked Lucy

I smile weakly as I thought (She must heard me moving around.)

Since I was a little more awake I was able to answer her with a 'Mmm' sound

Nastu thoughts:(Eventually I wake up and find myself in some sort of river, of course I wasn't very surprised by this since I could smell the huge amounts of H2O while I was unconscious.)

Nastu: 'moans' "Where are we?"

Lucy: "I have no idea. Where's Happy?"

I look around me, until I saw him tied right next to me

Nastu: "Next to me."

* * *

******Okay let's look over their situation shall we...Nastu to motion sick to help and even if he wasn't, him and Lucy couldn't use their magic to break free because the bad guys tied them up in a special rope that prevents them from using magic. Which unfortunately means none of my Lucy spirit's even the ones who are able to summon themselves won't be able to help them. **

******anyway back to the story...**

* * *

**normal p.o.v.**

Lucy: "How long were we asleep!?"

Nastu: "Beats me." 'moans' "I heard rapids up ahead."

Lucy: "Of course."

* * *

**Nastu P.O.V**

Nastu thoughts: (The minute the log hit those rapid's me and Lucy were taken through quite a ride of a life time)

**Happy doesn't count because he not awake to witness this event**

Nastu thoughts: ( I felt my knee get cut by this rock, I let me tell you something that cut I received from that blow felt like a sword stab into my knee.)

Nastu thoughts: (The next rock I slam into felt like one of Ezra punches. It was a miracle that I didn't black out.)

Nastu thoughts: (This continued for who knows how long, the log swaying right and left smashing against almost ever rock in sight. Getting cuts and bruises alone the way, hearing Lucy let a screams of pain.)

Nastu thoughts: (I seriously thought it would never end, but then it dose.) to which I sighed relief

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy thought: (I thought I was ready for the worse when Nastu told me about the rapid's. But boy was I wrong so horribly wrong. The minute the log hit those rapid's me and Nastu suffered the unholy wrath of mother nature.)

Lucy thought:(This be the fault traveled that was our outrageous, violently and aggressively swayed us from left to right, and right to left over and over. The force that the log smashing against the rocks it was amazing that the log was still holding together.)

Lucy thought: (I was dealt with so many cuts, bruises, and it would be a miracle if I didn't get any broken bones. I couldn't help but let screams of pain as I was slammed into multiple sharp hard surfaces that cut for my skin.)

Lucy thought: (I wistfully wish for it to end, no! I prayed for it to end. And as if my pleads were answers it ended.)

* * *

**normal p.o.v.**

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting all fun out!" said Lucy

few seconds with by

"Uh oh!" said Lucy as she looked forward

'moans' "Don't tell me were about to go over a huge wall fall' said Natsu

"Yep!" answered Lucy

'moans' "Sharp rocks at the bottom!?" asked Natsu

"Most likely." answered Lucy again

Natsu just smiles his famous excited tooth grin and says "Bring it on!"

The two scream as they fall down the wall!

At the bottom of the water fall you can see broken pieces of the log that once held happy, Natsu, and Lucy too it but not anymore now the three them where no were in sight. That is until a Lucy pops her head out of the water desperately gasping for air.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Cough, cough where's…cough, cough Natsu and Happy!?" said Lucy as she desperately looked around for her dear panther and his fury companion, sadly they were no where in sight.

This cause Lucy to start panic

"Natsu! Happy! Where are you!?" yelled Lucy over and over each time her voice got more and more worried

and then it hit her

"Oh no!" said Lucy as she took a deep breath of air and drove back under water. She was under water for a whole minute before coming back up with a re-knock out Nastu and a still knock out Happy. Lucy swims to the shore as fast as she could after finally reaching it she lay both of them down and listen to their heart beats and breathing. She heard a faith sound of heart beat and breathing from Happy, but nothing from Nastu.

This greatly upset her

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare die on me you pig-headed idiot!" Said an upset Lucy

Without hesitation she put her hands on his chest and push her hands up and down on the center of his chest, then Lucy tilted Nastu head back and lift the chin, pinch nose. Lucy blush slightly because she knew what came next. She took a deep breath and covered Nastu mouth with her own blowing air into him.

She repeated this over and over again until finally Natsu opened his eyes.

and cough out water

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

Nastu thoughts: (I feel something on my lips... I don't know what it is but it soft)

Nastu slowly woke up to a Lucy lips being on his

as he cough out water he thought to himself (Lucy lips were on my lips...)

Poor Nastu mind was over loading with thoughts of Lucy kiss

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was so glad to see him awake and alright that I temporarily about the fact that I had just kissed him.

"Nastu." I said in a soft joyful voice

she slowly reach out hand to touch him, but she stop when she noticed Nastu wide eye expression with a clear blush covering his face

( Why is he looking at me like that?) Lucy thought

It was then she remember the kiss

(...Oh My Gosh!) Lucy thought as she blushed 50 different shades of red and immediately turned around in a desperate ad-temp to hide her self from him

* * *

**Nastu P.O.V**

I continued being plagued by thoughts of Lucy kiss that is until I heard her voice

"Nastu." she said in a soft joyful voice as she reach out her hand to touch me

(Oh my fucking gosh! she going to kiss me again!) I started getting this wide eye expression on my face as a huge blush cover my face (Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh.) my mind repeated over and over

she stopped and that's when I noticed her face breaking into a million shades of red as she immediately turned around in a desperate ad-temp to hide her self from my view

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Sometime later...**

Lucy checked to see if she still had the bottle of cure with her which she did

"Alright we need to make sure this gets in the right hands." said Lucy

"What about Doctor Ferguson?" said Happy

"This is more important Happy. Dr. Ferguson knew that, which is why he gave it to me." said Lucy

"Come on I remember saying that his friend he was meeting was named Professor Adams." said Lucy

All of them were a little uneasy, because they all wanted to save Dr. Ferguson, but this cure was their main mission objective

they eventually gave the cure to Professor Adams then they went, found, and saved Dr. Ferguson

Dr. Ferguson and Professor Adams both paid them for a job well done

$188,000 dollars

(wait a minute) thought Lucy

"Doctor Ferguson I think you made a mistake. On the mission paper you put up, the money we received after a successful mission was only 100,000 dollars."

Doctor Ferguson just smiled and said "No, I didn't make a mistake I gave you the exact amount of money you two deserved. Well I'll be on my way now, goodbye and thank you!"

Lucy had a huge smile on her face as she turns towards Nastu "Oh my gosh, did you see that! He gave us a tip that was so nice of him." said Lucy

Nastu just smiles back and nod's his head

As they walk to the train station that would take back to Fairy Tale, Lucy very surprised that Nastu wasn't making any of his usual complaints about not wanting to ride the train.

Nope instead he was quiet this went on for 2 whole minutes, before Nastu finally spoke

"So why did you kiss me?"asked Nastu

"You kissed Nastu Lucy!?" said Happy

She sighed heavily (I was really hoping he wouldn't bring that up.) she thought to herself

"It wasn't a kiss." said Lucy

This caused Nastu to look at Lucy confusedly

She sighed (Guess I have to explain it to him.) she thought

So Lucy spent the next couple of minutes explaining CPR to Nastu. Once she finished explaining it to Nastu she looked at him and asked "Do you understand now."

"...kind of."said Nastu

after that there was an awkward silent around them as they walked to the station

They finally got on the train, as Lucy sat there and watched the motion sick Nastu she stared thinking of their kiss

Lucy thoughts:(Oh great! Now he's got me thinking about it. I don't even know why I'm thinking about it it's not like I was actually really kissing him.)

Nastu thoughts:(I know Lucy explained it to me about that kiss not really being a kiss, but I can't stop thinking about it.)

Mysterious voice inside Nastu head:*That's because your secretly wishing it was a real kiss.*

Nastu thoughts:(Who said that!?) but since no one answered, Nastu assumed that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him

yes it was not a fun ride for Lucy or Nastu, not that it would be a fun ride for Nastu anyway because of his motion sickness...but now both Nastu and Lucy were dealing with confused thoughts and feelings of the kiss they shared.

and little did they know but that non-kiss they had, had awaken something in Nastu


	4. Chapter 3- listen to your heart

**Chapter 3- listen to your heart**

**12 months, 4 weeks, 4 days of mating season left**

* * *

Lucy day started out as any other normal day, she was walking to her apartment from the food store with two bags full of groceries in her hands. And just like any other day she came home to discover that Natsu had broken into her apartment again.

Yep just another normal day for Lucy Heartfilia

Now back in the past Lucy would have usually freaked out about Nastu being in her apartment uninvited.

But over the years she got use to it...

besides she secretly really enjoyed his company even if it was uninvited.

"So let me guess. Happy hanging around with Clara again and you got lonely, so you decided to pay me another one of your famous uninvited visit's." said Lucy

"Wow that was amazing. I didn't know you could read people's minds!" said an excited Natsu

"I can't read people's minds Natsu, your just so damn predictable!" said an annoyed Lucy as she finish putting the groceries on the kitchen counter

All of sudden Natsu warp's his arms around Lucy waist and lends his lips against her ear and whispers "Predictable am I?"

"We see about that." He said, then Nastu takes his tongue and lightly lick's her ear

"Did you predict that I would do that?" Nastu said in a mocking tone

Now saying Lucy was shocked by Nastu actions would be this under statement of the year, oh no shocked didn't even come close to describing what Lucy thought about his actions.

But that's ok, because being the intelligent person that Lucy was, she knew exactly what to do in this situation.

She fainted!

**2 minutes later**

"Luce wakes up! Please Luce!" Said a worried voice

Lucy recognize this voice immediately

"Nastu." said Lucy as she woke up

She looked around and noticed that she was in Fairy Tail infirmary

"You're alright." Said Nastu as he sighed of relief

"What happened?" said Lucy

It was then she remember Nastu licking her ear which cause her to blush

"You fainted." Answered Nastu who failed to noticed Lucy blushing

Lucy looked at Nastu weirdly

(Why is he acted like he doesn't remember.) thought Lucy

Nastu noticed Lucy looking at him weirdly which cause him to look at her confusedly

Lucy noticed this and thought to herself (No, he's not acted. He really doesn't remember. Could that mean that I imagine the whole thing?)

(Lucy really acting weird, well weirder then normal.) thought Nastu as he looked at her with a mixture of confusion and worry

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while Luce." Said Nastu

"Yea maybe I should." Said Lucy

Lucy left Fairy Tail infirmary once she was given the OK and started heading back to her apartment

(I've probably been working too hard lately, that's probably why my mind playing tricks on me.) thought Lucy

Even though Lucy's brain was completely convinced that it was just an illusion, her heart was not! Oh if only she listened to her heart, for it was wiser then her brain, but sadly she didn't.

* * *

**Nastu strange bravery continued**

**one day later**

Nastu started sniffing Lucy. Her heart demanded that she find out why! but Lucy listen to her brain, which said not to worry about it.

**four days later**

The noticed Nastu staring at her boobs Lucy heart told her not to ignored this. But Lucy listen to her brain, which told her not to pay attention to it.

**two days later **

Nastu touch Lucy but. Her Heart was shocked and subjected to do something about Nastu. But Lucy listen to her brain, which told her Nastu was fine.

**(basically one week has gone by, because 1 day + 4 day later + two days later = ********one week)**

one week has gone by and then another week followed and Nastu bravery was getting weirder

Nastu constantly growled at any male that came near her sadly that included her male guild members. The only one that didn't get growled at were male animals,old men, and married men.

but for once Lucy did something she didn't do the past two weeks she listened to her heart and it told her to avoid Nastu until she could figure out what was going on with Nastu.

**( And thus the avoiding began)**

* * *

**Now I wasn't trying to make Lucy seem stupid S****he a very smart girl. **

**It's just that Lucy tends to think to much. **

**Now I'm not saying that this bad thing! ****It's just that once in while it's a good idea to listen to your heart sometimes.**

**yes I know this chapter was for short but firgured I don't always have to have long ****chapters**


End file.
